The Winter Ball Trap
by So Like Riza
Summary: What if King Bradley decides to use the annual winter ball to find information on the relationship between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.This is my first work of Fan fiction ever.
1. Chapter 1:The Plains

Riza Hawkeye runs through the open door way with her hand gun ready to fire. She is disobeying Mustang's orders,But she needs to know that he is O.K. Envy see's her go in from the shadows. Knowing his way around he goes in route and down another hallway. After turning down a couple of corridors Riza hears someone walking down and about to turn the corner. Unknowing who or what it maybe,she comes out with gun ready to fire. Mustang was ready to snap his fingers. Riza looks into Mustang deep dark eyes. She lowers her gun.

"Did you kill the homunculus?"

"No, he got away."Mustang says with a hint of rage. He looks her up and down. " You were suppose to stay behind."

Riza taken back by the comment, she decides to pay extra attention to Mustang's actions. " I figured you need back up."

"Stay close to me Riza. Who knows when Envy will come out."

Mustang takes the lead down the hallway, Riza follows behind. After a few moments Riza points her gun at the back of Mustang's head. Mustang stops when he feels the gun on him. He rises his hands up.

"Riza Hawkeye what is the meaning of this."

Riza smiles " Your not the Colonel."

"Crap." says Envy as he turns back to his normal trying to dodge Hawkeye's bullet. He is unsuccessful and his hit in the chest and falls.

"How did you know?"

"He never calls me Riza."

" I thought you two had that type of relationship."

Riza fires another bullet into Envy.

"What give you that idea?"

" I saw him kiss you!"

Riza unloads her round into Envy.

Five months earlier.

It is December, the afternoon snow as began to fall and the holiday spirit is in the air in Central. In Central military command, we see Lt. Riza Hawkeye going over the winter ball plains with Fuhrer King Bradley.

"Sir, the Armstrong's have accepted your request to hold the ball at there estate."

"Good." the Fuhrer takes a sip of his tea.

"They have agreed to the date for the ball as well, December 20th."

"Excellent, only two weeks away."

Riza Hawkeye takes the papers from the desk and puts them under her arm.

"Sir. With your permission I will take the plains down to human resources."

An idea crept into the Fuhrer's mind as he puts his cup down.

"Not so fast Lieutenant. Take a note."

Riza does as she ordered ,putting the papers down and grabbing a pen.

"Ready sir." Riza says coldly.

"Whats wrong Lieutenant? Don't like taking orders from a homunculus?" says King Bradley with a smirk.

Riza sighs. "No, sir."

"Well than, take this down. This year winter ball dress will be civilian formal dress."

Riza slips from military protocol. "But sir, the tradition as always been military formal dress."

Fuhrer King Bradley gets up from his chair."You dare to question your Fuhrer, let alone your commanding officer?"

Riza snaps into attention and salutes. " My apologies sir. I was outline, I will accept any punishment you see fit."

"At ease Lieutenant."

Riza finish taking the note about the winter ball. The Fuhrer walks over to the window and watch the gentle fall of the snow outside. Riza organizes the papers and gets them ready.

"Lieutenant, how come I have never see you attend the past winter ball since your arrival to Central?"

ask the Fuhrer with his back turned to her.

"Sir?"

He turns to face her. " I have decided on your punishment for insubordination. You will be part of my entourage for the ball."

As protocol for such an invitation. Riza Hawkeye snaps into attention and salutes the Fuhrer.

"Sir. I will be honored to be in your company at the winter ball." Riza lowers her salute feeling defeated.

"Excellent, also I will have Colonel Mustang escort you in as well. I will extend an invite for him to be in my entourage. Once you have dropped those off to human resources, extend my invite to Colonel Mustang. Make sure he accepts."

Riza salutes and leaves the office. The Fuhrer is in his office alone, looking out the window and gazing at the snow flakes. The bookcase slides open like a door and out comes Envy looking confused.

Wrath, your letting those two be together at a party? Have you gotten soft?"

King Bradley laughs at Envy's non-exist ability to see the opportunity.

"Envy have wonder how close Mustang and Hawkeye really are?"

Envy stairs at him as if he as two heads."Has your mind gone old! Everyone knows there close friends."

" I mean more than friends."

Envy eyes widen at once he realizes Wrath's plain. Wrath nods his head yes. Envy smiles.

" What do you think I should wear to the ball?"


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

Note: Last chapter, I changed the encounter between Envy and Riza to go with this story.

Riza steps into Human Resources and a young, fresh out of the academy women with brown hair and blue eyes, Sgt. Angelica Bay gets up from her desk and gives Hawkeye a salute. Hawkeye returns the salute and hands over the winter ball plains to her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye. How is Fuhrer King Bradley?"

"He is well and quite busy." says Riza Hawkeye with as much care as she can pretend to muster. Thinking to herself how many poisons she would like put in his cup of tea. Even though it might not effect him the slightest. It was a comfort thought.

"That's good to hear." says Angelica Bay with a smile. Riza Hawkeye envy's the young woman's not knowing what she does about the military. Bay give's a salute to Hawkeye, Hawkeye returns the salute and leaves the office. Feeling a bit hungry from skipping breakfast today she heads to the mess hall. After turning down a few hallways she meets up with Colonel Roy Mustang, her "former" superior.

"Lieutenant." says Mustang in surprise.

" Colonel."

"It's good to see you." says Mustang with a warm smile.

Hawkeye smiles back."You to Colonel."

"Are you heading to the mess hall?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is it O.K. If I walk with you Lieutenant."

"I would like that Colonel."

They walk down together to the mess hall which isn't far from were they meet up. Being a perfect gentleman, Mustang opens the door for Hawkeye.

"After you Lieutenant." as he holds the door open for her.

"Thank you, Colonel." she walks through the open door way and into the mess hall. Mustang fellows behind her and together wait on line.

"How's Black Hayate doing?" says Mustang as he picks up a red tray.

"He is doing well. I think he misses the gain a bit and coming to the office."

"What will you be having?" ask the chief behind the counter.

"Oh, I'll have a ham and cheese hero with lettuce, tomatoes and mayo please." says the Colonel.

" You miss?" says the man

"Chicken noodle soup, please."

They take there food, drinks and find an empty table by the window away from everyone else in the mess hall. Mustang breaks the silence between them.

" I miss the gain as much as Black Hayate does." said Mustang

" I just hope Sgt. Fury doing O.K. With the South Border dispute." said Hawkeye with concern.

"It's going to be hard on him. But he will survive."

"How are you sure he will come out alive?"

"I ordered him not to die." said Mustang. Hawkeye couldn't help but to chuckle and shake her head.

"Have you visited Havoc lately?" asked Hawkeye

"Yes, he's doing well."

"That's good to hear. I just wish, I had more time to visit him. The Fuhrer has been keeping me busy with the plains for the winter ball."

"Where is it this year?"

" The Armstrong estate."

Mustang laughs to himself.

"The major must be loving the idea of having a you know what in his home." Said Mustang with sarcasm.

Hawkeye doesn't laugh at Mustang's sarcastic remark. She starts to stare out the window watching the gentle snow out the wind.

"Lieutenant, whats wrong?" asked Mustang with concern. Knowing Hawkeye for so long this was one of her ways of coping with a unpleasant thought or memory.

" Colonel, I don't know how to tell you this."

" What is it, Lieutenant?" Mustang concern grows.

" The Fuhrer told me to inform you that, you are to be in his entourage at the winter ball."

"Your kidding?"

Hawkeye shakes her head no.

"There's more, I am to be in his entourage as well and you are to be my escort. The dress code is civilian formal."

Mustang's eyes widen as he put his hand to his mouth as his a thought paced through his mind.

He thinks to himself, "Why?" Hawkeye reading his body language she know what he was thinking.

" I wonder that too." She said to her bewildered Colonel.

" They separate us, all of us and then bring you and me,close together at a formal event? It just..."

"Doesn't make sense." said Hawkeye finishing his sentence.

" Lieutenant I polity decline the honor." Mustang,believes this is a trap.

"Colonel, you cannot. I have been ordered to make sure you except." said Hawkeye with fear.

"Shit" He whispers under his breath. Remembering his dear Lieutenant's current position. A thought come to Hawkeye.

"It may not be a trap."said Hawkeye.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the Fuhrer's favorite hobbies is to watch humans and make fun of our emotional attachments and gentle missing of friends company, as he would put it. He must be excepting some sort of reaction or interaction between us. What? I don't know."

"Either way, we have to be ready." said Mustang as it to be a fact.

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye replied as if it was an order.

Silent tension falls between the two as they finish there food.

"Well, since you are my "date" in a way. What color will be your dress? I need to know so we can dress to match. Said Mustang with a smile that could cheer up the saddest of people.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Mustang, thinking that his Hawkeye being a women might have a dress or to in her closet.

" I don't own a dress that calls for such occasion."

"Oh, well when you find one just let me know the color." said Mustang trying to re insure Hawkeye.

Hawkeye thinks to herself what shops in Central would have a dress that wasn't too sexy and covers her back so, no one would see the past she bared.

To be continued in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dress and a Slip

Dear Readers: I apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner. Last semester of college and got a bloody thesis to write. I will do my best in the future to not keep you all waiting too long. Thank you for your patience and enjoy.

Two weeks has gone by since she told Roy Mustang the news. Riza Hawkeye had a day off where she could go dress hunting. After trying two big named stores in Central, Riza Hawkeye walks into a small family owned shop called Shelly's Classic Looks. The bell rings as she walks through the shop's door. She is greeted by a little old lady with silver hair and innocent blues eyes, Shelly. She walks over to Riza Hawkeye.

"Good afternoon miss." said Shelly.

"Good afternoon madam." replied Riza Hawkeye

"Welcome to my shop. What are you looking for miss?"

"Riza Hawkeye, You can just call me Riza.

"Riza, what a lovely name. I am Shelly."

"Shelly, I am looking for a formal dress, for the Central Headquarters Military Winter Ball."

"Is the Ball coming up already?"

Riza Hawkeye nods her head yes.

"How soon?" asked Shelly.

"About a week from today actually."

"Is this your first Winter Ball?"

"Yes, I've never had much interest in dances."

"Why?" asked a curious Shelly.

Riza has never been asked this question, she stands in front of the women puzzled. Shelly feeling awkward try s to go back to the task at hand.

"Never mind the question, it is really non of my business. What type of dress are you looking for?" asked Shelly

Riza snaps out of it.

"Sorry, it's just I don't dance." said a confused Hawkeye.

Shelly takes Riza by the hand to comfort her.

"Don't worry about dancing, a young beautiful women as yourself would be, too busy talking to fine young man at the ball."

Riza gives Shelly a warm smile. Shelly smiles back and lets go of Riza's hand.

"Now to the dresses!" exclaimed Shelly.

Riza laughs.

"What do you do like?"

" I would like something that is conservative and formal. I don't want to show off skin" stated Hawkeye.

Shelly been doing this all her life can see what Riza Hawkeye's dress size is by looking at her. She goes over to the wall of dresses and pulls a beautiful long blue gown and hands to Riza to look at. Riza likes the dress until she see's the low cut in the back.

"Oh." said a disappointed Hawkeye

"What's wrong?"asked Shelly.

" I don't like the low cut in the back."

"Don't you want to show off your shoulder, you have nice shoulders."

"I have many scars on my back from the war, I don't people to see."

" I understand dear."

Shelly takes the dress back and puts it on the rack. She turns to Riza.

"I have to ask out of curiosity, are you in the military?"

"Yes, I work directly under the our Fuhrer and well, I am to be in his court this year for the winter ball."

"Oh, congratulations, such an honor."

"Thank you."

"So were going to need a dress that covers your..." a thought popped into Shelly's head. She turns to the back of the store.

"Danny!" shouted the women.

A tall well built dark haired and eyed teenage boy pokes his head out from the back room of the store.

"Yes, Shelly?"

"Danny, can you see if the we have an Xing dress in a size eight in the back."

"Sure!"

"Thank you, Danny."

She turns back to Riza.

"Don't worry about the size, dresses from Xing run a bit small."

"Oh, it's fine. But aren't dresses from Xing a bit expensive?"

"Don't worry about the cost."

Danny comes out with a light purple Xing style dress with a black dragon pattern going around and matching gloves that go up to her elbows. He hands the dress to Riza.

Note- it's the dress she wears in the Full Metal Alchemist game Prince of Dawn.

"The dressing room is to the right." says Shelly.

Riza goes over to the dressing room and closes the door behind her. After a few moments she comes out with the dress on and steps in front of the mirror.

"Wow! Said Danny.

"How do you like the dress?"

Riza stares at her reflection in shock. It is as if she is not looking into a refection of a career women with a lot a stake and a promise to keep. She is looking at herself as if she was like women who could enjoy the simple pleasures in life, that others take for granted. Shelly asks again thinking Riza didn't hear her.

"Do you like the dress, Riza?"

Riza snaps back into reality.

"It's wonderful."

"Looks like we have found you a dress."

"Do you have a date yet?" asked a bedazzled Danny

Shelly laughs.

"That is sweet of you to ask, but I already have a date."

Danny is disappointed. Riza goes back to the dressing room to change back into her clothes. Riza thinks to herself did I say date? Would it be a date? No, it's just... part of the job. She is back into her street clothes and takes the dress to the register.

Shelly rings Riza up.

"That will be $150."

Riza gives the money to Shelly. Shelly takes the dress and the gloves and gently buts the dress into a box and seals the box with an elegant purple bow.

"I almost forgot to ask dear, do you need shoes."

Riza takes a moment to remember the limited shoe collection she has.

"Do you have a pair with a one inch heels in a size eight to go with the dress?" asked Riza

"Danny!" shouted Shelly

"Yes!"

"Do we have any pairs of purple heels size eight, preferably one inch heel."

"I'll look!" shouted Danny

"Thank you, I almost forgot about shoes." says Riza

"Don't worry about it dear." said Shelly trying to reassure Riza.

Danny comes out from the back with a shoe box in hand and brings the box to Shelly.

"Is a two inch heel okay? This was the only pair that would match your dress." said Danny.

"One more inch wouldn't hurt. I'll take them. How much? asked Riza

"It's on the house, just tell your friends to come down to the shop anytime." said Shelly

"No, please let me pay."

"The shoes are on the house and that's that."said with defiance by Shelly.

"Well, since I am not going to win this argument. Do you have business cards I can give to my friends?"

Shelly smiles and gives her a small hand full from behind the contour. Riza puts them in her pocketbook and takes the box and the bag with her shoes in them.

"Thank you, Shelly."

"Your welcome my dear. Come back soon, I have many wedding dresses too."

"I'll keep that in mind, goodbye." said Riza as she walks out the door.

Once Riza is out of sight. Danny comes out from the back room.

"I don't know what this is all about and why it was so important to hold my grandma hostage so you can sell her a dress?"

Shelly's form changes from a sweet old lady to Envy.

"Because it's all part of a master plain." said Envy

"Are you going to hurt her." asked Danny

"No, just to have her fall in love with her colonel. Those are the orders unfortunately. "said a disappointed Envy

"Will you let my grandma go now."

Envy just stands in front of Danny with his arm crossed.

"Please" pleads Danny.

"Alright since you said please. Come on."

Envy leads Danny into the backroom.

MEAN WHILE

As Riza Hawkeye rounds the corner of the sidewalk she slips on a small patch of black ice and has she slips, two arms grab her from behind before she can fall to the ground. She drops her box and bag.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am..."

As Riza Hawkeye turns her head she see's it's the Colonel, yep Mustang himself.

"Colonel"

"Funny meeting up like this Lieutenant." Says Mustang as he helps Hawkeye to her feet and picks up her bag and box.

"Aren't you suppose to be in today sir?"

"What's in the box Lieutenant?"

"Please don't change the subject sir."

"I am curious Lieutenant what's in the box?"

Riza Hawkeye takes the box and bag out of Colonel Mustangs hands.

"My dress for the Winter Ball,shouldn't you be in the office sir."

"High command give me the rest of the day off... Do you need help with those?"

"I think I'll manage sir, but thank you." Said Lieutenant Hawkeye as she try's to keep a grip on everything.

"Please Lieutenant. Let me."

"No Colonel, I don't want to bother you."

"Lieutenant it won't be a bother at all." Said Colonel Mustang

"If you insist Colonel."

She hands the box over to the Colonel. They walk together down the road towards Lieutenant Hawkeye's place. Snow begins to fall.

"Looks to be another day your useless Colonel." Jokes Lieutenant Hawkeye

"Funny Lieutenant, as I proved today I am not totally useless on snow days."

Colonel Mustang gives the Lieutenant a warm and such a warm smile is returned to him by the Lieutenant Hawkeye.

To be continued in chapter 4.


End file.
